The Troubles of Loving a Puckleberry Hater
by TrimbyJean
Summary: Highlights Mash-Up. NOT ACTUALLY 100% PUCKLEBERRY. Just warning you. The troubles of loving someone who supports Finchel  but overall, just really doesn't like Glee


**Summary: The hardships of loving someone who prefers Finchel (but ultimately prefers no Glee at all)**

**A/N: Yeah, so it's not really a Puckleberry fic. It features them, but it's actually a realistic scenario, in which me and my semi-boyfriend sit down to watch Glee (I forced him) and he kinda, sorta breaks my heart. I thought, as Puckleberry supporters, you all could commiserate with me. Also, if you don't flame this I promise to post two new chapters/one-shots almost immediately, and at least one of them will be smutty (I'm getting better at the smut).**

**Rating: M, because writing so much Puckleberry has made my already deplorable language even worse (I literally said that once).**

**Well, I can't really disclaim myself, so anything that's Glee-related or recognizable, is DISCLAIMED.**

Erin flopped onto her incredibly comfortable couch (like, so comfortable she wanted to replace her bed with it) and looked over at Will with an (only slightly) evil grin. "You ready?"

He rolled his eyes. "Just get it over with."

"Look, I watched Star Trek for you. I mean, I ended up liking it, yeah, but I mainly watched it _for you_."

"I just don't get why we can't just play Portal 2." He asked the room at large, glancing longingly at the game case resting near the Playstation 3.

It was Erin's turn to roll her eyes, groaning. "We_ always_ play Portal 2. Do you know, the other night, I dreamed in Co-Op mode? That's fucking unhealthy, dude. I love it, too, you know I do. But you promised me you'd finish season one of Glee with me if I watched Next Generation, and I did. So fucking suck it up, buttercup, because this is my favorite episode and you are not ruining that shit." Erin hit play and snuggled closer to the boy, grinning as he slipped an arm around her shoulders. The music started and Will literally whined. She slapped his chest and shushed him.

**~~~Glee!~~~**

"Wait, so Finn and Rachel aren't together? And now Puck's trying to move in on that?" Erin paused it for the millionth time and sighed.

"Yes, Will. I frigging explained this already. God."

"But Finn and Rachel belong together." Erin's jaw dropped as she stared at him, and he furrowed his brow in confusion. "What?"

"You just fucking told me you think fucking _Finchel_ makes a better pairing than Puckleberry." She practically gasped out. "Me, who has them as the background on my laptop, who has Sweet Caroline as my ringtone, and who fucking ships them so hard on that it's _borderline insane_. You've read some of my stuff." She glared at him. "I can't believe you're a fucking _Finchel_ supporter." She said the term like it was a dirty word.

"It's logical!" He exclaimed defensively. "I mean, they're the two main characters, of the main characters. It makes sense, following the plot of most shows. They'll end up together no matter what."

"No they won't. They're like Joey and Pacey."

"Who?" Erin rolled her eyes, wondering if her best friend/kind of boyfriend ever listened to her.

"Joey and Pacey. From fucking Dawson's Creek? The guy who plays Joey is on Fringe now?"

"You mean that 90s show you bitched about wasting time on, because it had no plot and was basically pointless?"

Erin heaved a sigh, grateful he at least listened to her about some things. "Yeah, but that's not the point. Joey and Pacey were these characters in the show, and even though everyone spent every season thinking Dawson and Joey belonged together, she ended up with Pacey."

"But don't Finn and Rachel date for like, an entire season?"

"How the Hell do you know that?"

"I looked it up. I was curious." He shrugged, leaning back against the sofa and patting the spot next to him. Erin shook her head.

"Not happening. You fucking hate Puckleberry." She curled up on the opposite end of the couch and hit play. When the screen cut to Rachel and Puck walking down the hallway, arm in arm, Erin smiled, while out of the corner of her eye catching Will wrinkle his nose. Sighing, she paused again. "Now what?"

"It just… it looks wrong." He said. "Like, they look almost _too_ perfect together. It's not natural."

"Yes it is." Erin replied. "They're a couple of good-looking Jews." She borrowed a phrase from Puck's book. "Now can you shut up? You're ruining all my favorite moments." She pushed play and went "aw" when Rachel told Puck how proud she was to have him on her arm, and gasped when he got slushied. Will laughed a little, and she kicked him. Deciding to pretend there was nothing there where he was supposed to be, she tuned out all his negative comments, going about her usual routine of making little happy faces and noises at the Puckleberry moments (Will's face when she gave her customary "Puck chose Rachel over Football" squeak of delight was _hilarious_, equal parts surprise, fear and affection).

The episode ended (Erin was depressed, as always. She usually turned it off before the bleacher scene, but Will had never seen the episode, so she moped the entire time), and looked at him expectantly. "Well?"

"Nope, I'm not saying it. Finn and Rachel make a better couple." She threw the remote at his head and stood up.

"You're an ass. I'm not watching any more shit for you if you're gonna be a douche about this." Taking a page from Rachel Berry's book, she stormed off into the kitchen for a snack and to grab her laptop. Will was still sitting there when she got back, and he gave her laptop a pointed look.

"Why do you have Hal?" Her laptop was covered with a Green Lantern skin, and as a fan of 2001: Space Odyssey (the book, not so much the movie. Erin could only handle so much Stanley Kubrick before she wanted to kill him), they'd jokingly named her laptop Hal in honor of the AI/Lantern Corp member. Mostly the Lantern, because if she was being honest, Hal Jordon was hot (but _not_ Ryan Reynolds. He destroyed _everything_ good about Green Lantern). Rolling her eyes, Erin sat down and typed in her password.

"Why do you think? I'm going to write a story about this and post it, so that all my Puckleberry fans/friends can know what an ass you are!" She opened Word and also logged in to Grooveshark (she had a playlist just for writing fanficiton). Will groaned.

"I don't even actually like the damn show!" He complained, and she leveled a look at him over the top of her computer.

"Another point against you. Really, I'd just stop now. If you keep digging, you'll be in China soon." She began typing furiously, while Will gave up and took the PS3 controller.

"Hey, if you're doing that, can I play Skyrim?"

"No, because it's gonna take me like, 5 minutes to write this, and then I wanna kill some things. I can pretend all the dragons are you and your Glee-hating, Finchel-loving ways."

"… Seriously?"

**A/N: Yeah, so that's that. Legit how it happened, and I'm still pissed at him (by the way, for those of you who've read some of my other works, this isn't the friend who inspired those. That friend has a girlfriend). Also, now you know how nerdy I really am, haha. Please don't hate me for not posting something actually Puckleberry, I swear I'll make it up to you all. =)**


End file.
